


Breathe (#277 Blank)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry breathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe (#277 Blank)

**Author's Note:**

> A little mediation on Larry during his monastery days.

Larry breathed.

A breeze went past, it ruffled his hair sending sensations across his body.

Larry breathed.

The same breeze rustled the leaves of the tree. In his mind's eye was the red of the Japanese maple fluttering about.

Larry breathed.

A bird chirped. _Poecile atricapilla_.

Larry breathed

His stomach grumbled then settled.

Larry breathed.

Brother James coughed for a third time. He was probably catching a cold.

Larry breathed.

In the distance he could hear someone pound on the monastery doors.

Larry breathed trying to ignore the incoming distractions.

He was just trying to let his mind go blank.


End file.
